<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone you loved by voidcine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883064">someone you loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidcine/pseuds/voidcine'>voidcine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lizzie saltzman diary entrys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, hosie mention, lizzie b like repressed noises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidcine/pseuds/voidcine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lizzie saltzman’s diary entry after the crush confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lizzie saltzman diary entrys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone you loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear diary,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like I picked the right time to release my inner bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie had a crush on Hope </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikaelson. And she lied because she thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would go after?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe I am as crazy as everyone thinks I am if it seems like I’d show interest in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people after what she did- well, what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out Hope isn’t as bad as I may have thought, which means I might get the friend I’ve always wanted. Emphasis on </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> because that is all I could ever see her as, contrary to popular belief.. okay okay it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>popular, it’s just Jo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, the fact she went this far to drive a wedge between us upsets me more than it should and not for the reason you may think. I’m mad at myself for making her feel like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, the rest was unnecessary but all I’m going to do is give her the silent treatment for the time being. It’s something she’s all too familiar with after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as the thought of Hope dating my sister disturbs me, I hope she’s okay. I mean, I feel like I’ve gotten close to her enough for one day to know that she just didn’t want to make Josie feel bad, but the fire and the lie clearly hurt her. Almost like I could see past her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I was wrong about her for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>decade </span>
  </em>
  <span>so what would I know? Just because we’re similar doesn’t have to mean anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I should just go back to doing what I do best; looking after myself and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself. Less of a chance for me to hurt people I care about that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess I just so happen to care about Hope Mikaelson as well now. Not that I would ever admit if history’s taught me anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>